False Mate
by solarkittycat
Summary: What if Bella wasn't really Edward's mate? What if the only reason he pretended to be was so Alice and Jasper's relationship didn't fall apart? What if after Bella's birthday Edward realizes it has gone too far? What will that mean for Alice and Jasper? Poll on my profile: whose POV do you wanna see more of? DISCLAIMER:I don't own twilight or any of the characters and I never will.
1. Reasons

**Description:**

What if Bella wasn't really Edward's mate? What if the only reason he pretended to be was so Alice and Jasper's relationship didn't fall apart? What if after Bella's birthday Edward realizes it has gone too far? What will that mean for Alice and Jasper?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reasons**

 **Third person POV**

It was two days until her birthday and Bella was feeling slightly. "Edward in two days I'm going to be older than you" she moaned as he went over Alice's plans for the day. He looked up "No you won't Bella, I will still be a century older then you" he said smiling.

Bella sighed "But are you not bothered that one day I will be old and then I'll die at some point? I mean wouldn't it be easier for both of us if I was a vampire?"

"No Bella!" Edward exclaimed, "I am NOT risking your soul!"

"Why not? Heaven wouldn't be worth it without you and, lets say you are right and vampires don't have souls, whatever black void or even hell we end up in, wouldn't you prefer it if I was there with you? Even in the smallest of ways?"

"Ugh" Edward moaned, "I am not having this conversation again!" he stormed out and slammed the door shut so hard that it may have broken.

"Wow" Bella muttered to herself, "all of that over me not becoming a vampire. Its almost like he doesn't want me..." she shook her head as she continued "no, of coarse he does, don't be stupid"

* * *

That night while Bella walked up to her room she was still contemplating why Edward wouldn't change he into a vampire. "Maybe he only loves me because I'm human or maybe he's scared of commitment, after all eternity is a long time to spend with someone you don't like." she pondered quietly "or perhaps he just likes our relationship at this level where it cant advance any further… I'm being silly, aren't I? It's probably just…"

She trailed off when she saw a shape moving outside her window. "Edward?" she called uncertainly as she walked over to her window. She looked out and briefly saw a streak of red out the corner of her eye before it disappeared completely. "Weird" she muttered shrugging. She then walked over to her bed and slept.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke to Edward standing by her closet "err… hi?" she yawned not sure if he was still annoyed about the day before.

"Good Morning Bella" he replied stiffly. He was still slightly annoyed and both of them could feel the tension it was causing in the air.

"OK then I will just need a minute to get ready for school…" Bella stretched and got out of bed

"Of coarse" Edward replied "I will go wait in the car"

Bella didn't know much about vampires but she knew something was different about Edward today, she just hoped it would solve itself before it started any problems.

* * *

 **A/N OK so this is my first fanfic, what did you guys think? chapters may take days or weeks depending on when i get bursts of inspiration and reviews are always appreciated positive and negative however with negative make sure you put what is wrong with it so i can improve. most chapters will be in one persons POV but since I struggle most in writing chapters without much action most of them will be in third person.**

 **thx for reading**

 **solarkittycat**


	2. Birthday Disaster

**Chapter 2: Birthday Disaster**

 **Bella's POV**

Ugh. The day has come that I am no longer 17, its my birthday and now I can definitely, never be a 17 year old vampire like Edward. Oh well, sleeping in isn't going to fix that.

"Morning Bella," Edward greeted in a slightly better mood then he had the day before "how did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you Edward" I replied " I just need a…"

"Human minute?" he interrupted

"Yes one of them" and with that I went of to brush my teeth.

* * *

After school Edward drives me strait to the party and the dread building up inside me is starting to take over. "Edward please tell me she hasn't gone overboard with this idea"

"You will be fine Bella." he reassures me as we walk up the drive to his house

Carlisle and Esme greet us and then we walk into the living room where we meet the rest of the Cullens. My mind zones out of the conversations as I gaze around the room, it looks amazing but I can't help but notice the large stack of presents on the table. "Guys, you know I didn't want so to spend money on me" I whine

"Well we did anyway so suck it up" comments Alice

We then go repeat a process of: Edward passing me a present, me opening it while hoping it wasn't expensive, me seeing what it is and thanking whoever gave it to me and then starting again. I receive a stereo from Emmett and Rosalie, clothes from Alice, books from Jasper and a CD of my lullaby from Edward. Then I notice the small box left on the table. Carlisle passes it to me and says:

"This is my and Esme's present to you"

I take it and tear of the wrapping paper carefully, and yet not carefully enough, it seems since managed to give myself a paper cut "Oww" I moan looking up. I notice jaspers hunger immediately "jasper maybe you should go outside…" I don't get to finish when I see jasper hurtling towards me "Edward!" I yell but then I feel his teeth on my neck and I know its too late "jasper, stop…" I whisper

Then the pain starts and I blank out.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Edward pulls me back and I run out of the house. Her blood always was mouth-wateringly tempting but I never knew it would be THAT good. No. Don't think about blood. Bella. I've killed her. If not I have dammed her to eternal life. I don't know which would be worse. I know now that I can never call myself a Cullen or a Hale again, especially after seeing all of their emotions. And Alice's emotions, disgust and doubt, how can I go back after that? All I can do is pop back after Bella has turned and then leave, never to return again. My trains of thoughts are interrupted when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, its peter. What have you done?"

Of coarse it is. I should of known he would of used his gift of "knowing stuff" to see figure out something happened

"I've bitten Bella" I confess into the phone "and from all of the Cullen's emotions, I don't think I will be returning to that coven."

"Whoa calm down Jasper, it will be fine. Besides she's Edwards mate right? So she will probably be grateful that she now has eternity with her boyfriend"

"I guess you are right but…"

"But nothing. Just go hunting and when Bella wakes up go apologize and take it from there."

The he hung up and I figured that his idea was probably the best one I could get so I went hunting.

3 days and 25 deer later I find myself wandering up the Cullen drive. I am just going to apologize then I will leave forever, travelling the world and popping in to see peter and Charlotte when I get lonely. I walk up to the door and brace myself for what will be inside. I raise my hand to knock on the door when all of a sudden I hear an ear piercing scream.

* * *

 **A/N: hi so here is the next chapter and i have to say it definitely not my best piece of writing but since my friend couldn't figure out what needed improving i decided to post it anyway. Enjoy!**


	3. Alice

**Chapter 3: Giving up**

 **A/N: Thank all of you that have faved, followed, viewed and reviewed. Oh and someone mentioned about Peter not seeing about Bella and Edward not being mates but I was trying to get across the fact that he couldn't see everything and that he would be more focused on what was happening to Jasper. Hope this helped**

* * *

 **Edwards POV (back to Bella's birthday)**

…"Thanks guys" said Bella as she slowly opened Carlisle and Esme's present, smiling as she did this.

I mentally groaned at her constant smiles today, maybe if she was my mate I would love it, maybe if she were my mate it would make my day but no she is not my mate and, thankfully, she never will be.

Thinking in that mood makes me want to dump her right now, but obviously I don't because I am doing this for Alice, and Jasper I guess but mainly for Alice since she warned me about those newborns a few years ago.

* * *

*Flashback*

I was out hunting when all of a sudden my phone started ringing and the deer I was chasing ran away. I looked at the screen and saw Alice's number. This had better be some sort of emergency…

"What?" I meant so sound polite but I ended up snarling

"Jeez calm down Edward" Alice said calmly "but really watch out there are a couple of new-borns chasing you"

"Thanks for the warning" I told her. Then I closed my phone and spun round to see a couple of new-borns running at me. I killed them with ease, without losing any limbs.

Later that day I walked through the door to see a worried Esme but a smiling Alice

'Did you have fun?' Alice mentally asked me, crooking her eyebrow as Esme pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks for the warning, I owe you." I told her before wandering over to my piano.

*Flashback over*

* * *

That night was the night that it started. That night was the night when Alice had her vision. She saw Bella kissing someone through the unknown person's eyes. Alice didn't know who the person kissing Bella was, but I saw the clue. One strand of hair falling in front of his face, I recognized it as Jasper's, but Alice didn't.

While mind was consumed with the flashback didn't realise what was going on until it was too late. Jasper had bitten Bella and although I pulled him of her as soon as I realised, it was obvious that Bella wouldn't be staying human any longer. For a moment I felt something weird inside me, was that sorrow?

I didn't have time to think what I was sad about before Jasper broke out of my hold and ran out of the door, probably feeling my disgust and anger following him.

Now came the hard part, if I really was/am Bella's mate I would have been completely focused on her and would have been able to stop jasper before he got anywhere near her. My family knew this of could have guessed it anyway, so what do I say?

* * *

Bella is due to wake up today and I still don't know what to say to her. No one has asked me about why i didn't save her yet, i guess they are all just waiting to see what i do next. Nervous, I check the thoughts of my family

' _I hope Bella wakes up soon, I want to show her how to hunt bears'_ – Emmett

' _I wonder what she will think of Jasper for taking away her humanity while she still had a chance to live, good thing he's nowhere to be seen'_ -Rosalie

' _234 seconds, 233 seconds.. I wonder if she will change her style after she wakes up… 231 seconds, 230 seconds…'_ \- Alice

' _My new daughter'_ \- Esme

 _'We are going to have to move again, we should set the house on fire and say she knocked over a candle, we should say she burnt to death. I hope she doesn't miss Charlie too much'_ -Carlisle

 _'I'm just gonna apologize then leave'_ \- Jasper, wait Jasper? This isn't good. If he sees her then he will recognize her as his mate and will break up with Alice.

"Jazzy!" I look into Alice's mind and see her vision of jasper walking through the door. She looks so happy to see him back even though she was so disappointed in him earlier. 'he really is her mate.' I realize 'but she isn't his mate' all vampires have one mate that they love in their life, we all knew that was true, but no one ever said anything about only being one persons mate. I should probably warn everyone.

"Guys when Jasper comes inside don't let him near Bella" every turns to look at me like I just told them kill Bella which in a way I kind of did

"Why would you do that Edward?" Alice asks, " He doesn't want to hurt Bella I have seen him react to her in my vision, he is going to hug her and… oh" I look into her mind and see jasper going in to kiss Bella and the vision goes red. Alice turns to Bella filled with hate and Bella's eyes open.

"Hi everyone…" Bella says cautiously "where's Jas…" but she doesn't get to finish before her arm is ripped off and she yells out with a deafening scream...

* * *

 **A/N: thanks to- Kochabilka, Beuty6 and Lady Skyelite for reviewing, your comments are appreciated.**

 **There is a poll on my profile about who's POV you guys want to see more of so if you are interested in what one of the characters are thinking (or all of them but Bella if so pick Edward) you can go vote on there.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **solarkittycat**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: hi guys, looks like i'm doing daily updates now, that should be fun. The following chapter is not one of my best chapters and i will probably redo it at some point but for now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Confusion**

 **Jasper's POV**

I heard a scream and instantly recognized it as Bella's. Without thinking I ran up the stairs ready to protect her but I was not expecting what I saw, Alice grinning at Bella while throwing an arm behind her, Bella's arm. I growled instinctively and Alice spun round to look at me, her Pride turning into pain and her joy turning into jealousy. Everyone else in the room was just shocked, everyone except Edward, he was relived for some reason.

"What the…?" and suddenly everyone else wakes up from their shocked state.

"Jazzy! I... she was…I had a vision, she was going to destroy our love… she was going to…" Bella would never do that and we both knew it

"What's really going on here?" guessing that Alice wouldn't give me a truthful answer I turned around to the rest of the room "Edward? Bella? Anyone?"

Surprisingly the mind reader just gave me a look like he had no idea. I snorted and Bella answered.

"Well Jasper I was just sitting here checking out the things I can now see and hear when your mate over their just ran at me and, for no reason whatsoever, ripped my arm off. I think I preferred it when she was playing Bella Barbie on me." Edward laughed, causing me raise my eyebrows

"Bella you are going to tear this family apart with your schemes to break up Alice and Jasper" I could tell he was lying by the slight pleasure but other then that indifference that didn't match his worried tone. I was about to ask why he was lying when Alice felt the need to insert more.

"Jasper I saw a vision of you kissing her, kissing her! I can't believe you would do that to me, I'm your mate and I love you! I would never do that to you." she turned to Bella and her anger became the sort of rage that leads to murder "and you! You mate thief, you scheming, deceitful… ugh!" and with that she lunged at Bella, well tried to but she didn't get far before she was on the other side of the room with all of her limbs detached from her torso.

Of coarse she wasn't dead, I don't think I could ever bring myself to burn the girl I once loved but if she ever hurt my mate again then I sear to god…wait did I just call Bella my mate? Vampires don't think like that unless it's true but… it couldn't be, could it? I mean I am feeling very protective of her right now and I literally just took apart someone who, before 10 minutes ago, I truly believed was my mate. Oh…

"Woo! Go Jasper!" Emmett's sudden outburst surprised me a little but I guess none of the Cullens liked Alice much. Unfortunately from Carlisle's reaction I knew that, self centered and shallow as she may be, Alice was still part of this coven.

"Jasper what was that for? You know we don't allow this sort of violence inside the house and don't even think about…" he didn't get far into his lecture before he was interrupted.

"Carlisle." My jaw dropped with the waves of surprise coming from everyone in the room. No way did Esme just interrupt him. We all stared at her as she continued "Don't lecture him, Bella is his mate and I know for a fact anyone of us would do the same thing to protect our mates."

I knew it! I knew we were mates! But wait how did she know? I guess it makes sense since her power is to love so it means she can see the bonds of mates easily but still that was pretty fast. Bella, who had been sitting and watching in awe as Esme said this suddenly spoke up "um guys so firstly, what the hell I thought I was Edward's mate cause and u know no offence Jasper, you are hot and all, but I fell in love with him not you. Secondly I'm really thirsty, can someone come teach me how to hunt before I go and slaughter the entire population of forks." Good point. She must be really thirsty by now and if we were to have a package delivered right now I don't think we would be able to hold her back.

"OK. I'll take you." I say and with one lingering glance at Edward she leaves the house with me. This should be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: So yes due to popular demand (one or two reviews) Alice is now in multiple pieces! I hope that made someones day XD. so what did you guys think of the chapter? let me know who's POV you want too see more of on the poll on my profile and of coarse feel free to comment your opinions as a review.**

 **thanks for reading**

 **solarkittycat.**


	5. First hunt and uncertainty

**A/N:hi guys sorry its been a while... im not really gonna make excuses to you guys, i just wanted to say that I appreciate all of your views, faves, follows and reviews and i couldn't believe that i had over 1k veiws from the US alone just in august. you guys are awesome! i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First hunt & uncertainty**

Bella's POV

I can't believe jasper is my mate, I mean I know Edward doesn't love me anymore but it just doesn't seem right. I still don't understand why he did it and it seems like no one else does either. I turn to jasper and see his pained expression.

"What's wrong jasper?" his expression quickly became calm

"Don't worry about it darling, now what can you smell?" well I was worried about it but I decided to let it drop. I took a whiff and guessed the delicious aroma that covered my senses was blood. It smelled slightly bitter so I guess it was from a herbivore, deer maybe?

"I think I smell deer?"

"Well done, there are three of them to the north of us"

"But how do I hunt?"

"Just let your instincts take over, you will be fine" he assured me and we took off running. He was right it was easy and the blood was delicious. I was about to ask which direction the other deer were in but then another smell hit me, 100 times better.

"Hmm… what is THAT?" I wondered, about to take of in that direction.

"Bella no! That's a human that you can smell, I didn't think there would be any of them this deep in the woods…" he paused noticing the increasing amounts of bloodlust that could only be adding to his own at this moment. "Bella! Let's go." He yelled and we took of for the house.

* * *

Edwards POV

As Bella and jasper leave I feel all six of the golden pairs of eyes in the room turn to me. I hear everyone's thoughts and I know what this is about.

Carlisle is the first to ask.

"So…Edward? Would you like to explain what happened there? Because I am really confused right now."

"Well first maybe we should reconstruct Alice so she can tell her side of the story, after all she was the on that started attacking people." And in an instant Alice was standing by my side.

"Where's Bella?" she snarls as I grab her arm. I hold her back as the rest of the family stare in horror. Alice has changed. Drastically. And now I have to explain it all. I have to explain it to the girl with the broken heart, and the coven of vampires whom I call my family. I gulp and take a large, unnecessary breath. This may take a while.

*A while later…*

"…So that's why I lied." I finish and everyone just stares at me. Before anyone can actually start talking again a scent crosses the room. Jasper and Bella are back.

I rush across the room to grab Alice but I'm not quick enough. Neither is anyone else as she charges through the door, knocking it off its hinges. We all watch as Alice stops dead in her tracks. Bella is standing there, covered in blood, with Jasper next to her, holding her hand. I look inside Alice's and see all the ways she wants to decapitate Bella. I even shudder at one thought, I mean I did pretend to love that human for a month I don't really want to kill her. Then Alice's thoughts turn darker and I grab her arm to hold her back and she breaks. Every moment, every sentence, every 'I love you' with Jasper rushes to the front of her mind and she crumples to the ground in sadness. For a while we all stand there staring until Jasper scoops up Bella with only her safety in mind. He runs of with her and I realise that I started this, its all my fault…

…And I have no idea how to fix it

* * *

 **A/N: So.. that was it. i hope you guys enjoyed it and also remember that if there is anything you would like to say or suggest i improve you can just type up a review. ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. There is also a poll on my account page for if you want to say ho's POV you would like to see more of in the following chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **SolarkittyCat**


	6. Escaping the drama

**A/N: hey guys so you may of realized I'm not updating daily anymore. I will update as often as I can but some things may get in the way. I had severe writers block while writing this and yet I think it is my fave chapter so far. review what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Escaping the drama

Alice's POV

Venom tears flow down my cheeks as I watch Jasper run of into the distance with Bella in his arms. I feel like I have lost family today and in a way I have. Jasper was my soulmate and Bella was like a sister to me, now I have lost both of them and I am losing who I am.

My misery turns into shock as a vision of Jasper and Bella pushes itself into the front of my mind. I see them arrive at Peter and Charlotte's home and being greeted with smiles. It makes me want to puke. Jasper is my mate and now he has been stolen away by some newborn, and to make it worse they are smiling about it! How dare they? How dare Bella steal my mate from me? And how dare Jasper just leave me? I run out of words to describe my feeling so I run to my room, my whole world ripping apart.

* * *

Jasper POV

The Cullen house fades into the distance behind me as I run into the sunset and it isn't long before Bella starts asking questions.

"Where are we going Jasper?" She asks, her scarlet eyes shinning up at me from within my arms. I get absorbed in her beauty for a while before replying.

"We are going to spend some time with some friends of mine. They are called peter and Charlotte." I say and I watch her absorb this for a moment before she turns very deep in thought. I let her think for a while, instead focusing on scanning my surroundings for any dangers we may have to face. After finding none I look back to Bella and am alarmed when I see a single tear fall from her check and an aura of sadness around her. I stop by a conveniently placed bench and sit her down on it before asking why she is sad. She tells me that it's nothing and I don't believe her. "Seriously Bella what's wrong? I want to fix it for you; I promise you that I will try to fix it for you. Just what is wrong Darling?"

"Jasper I've torn you away from your home and everything you love!" she exclaims, her expression melancholy "I have separated you from your family, your home and your school. Worst of all I have separated you from the woman you were happy with and I can never take it back! Nothing can fix the dent I have made on your life. Nothing…"

Bella breaks down sobbing and my heart breaks. "No, no Bella you're wrong. You haven't torn me away you have showed me the way out; I don't care about Alice or the Cullens… I care about you Bella, never doubt that." It saddens me to think that that bothers her. I just want to hug her and never let go, she doesn't deserve this sadness, she never will, not even if she kills 1000 people. She will always be my Bella, no matter what. "I love you Bella, I really do."

She wipes her seemingly invisible tears on her sleeves and even smiles a little but I can see that she is still sad. I can feel it coming off of her in waves and I pull her close to me. I am about to ask what else she is upset about but then she starts talking.

"But Jasper… what about Alice… you loved her…" she trails off and I almost growl at hearing Alice's name. She sees my reaction and I feel the insecurity surrounding her.

I cup her face in my hands and stare directly into her beautiful ruby eyes. "Bella don't for one minute believe that I miss Alice. I hate her for trying to harm you and if she EVER does anything like that again I will eviscerate her. Promise me Bella, promise me that you will never ever think like that again."

Bella sniffs and wipes away a venom tear before muttering "I promise" and pulls me into a very tight hug. I smile and try not to wince at the pain of her vampire strength before reminding her that we should really get going, no matter how much I would like to sit on a bench with her all night and for the rest of time. She grabs my hand and together we run of on our way to Peter and Charlotte' home. We don't know what the future brings, but we will face it and we will face it together.

* * *

 **A/N: so that was it guys. It was very cheesy and lots of fluff. I hope you liked it! so there is a poll on my profile if you want to see more of a certain persons POV so go check that out. I also may not do so much of Alice's POV in future chapters because i have a good idea for another FanFiction that runs parallel to this only from her POV alone. I have had some great bursts of inspiration for this and another FanFiction about hunger games called 'It's not over'. Tell me what you think in a review!**

 **Next chapter up soon.**

 **Solarkittycat**


	7. More than A Family

**A/N: Hey guys! so you asked for it so here it is: Carlisle and Esme acting like real leaders! Also someone voted for Carlisle's POV in the poll so you guys get that and also Jasper's POV had the most votes so there is a snippet from him at the end. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: More Than A Family**

 **Carlisle's POV**

I looked into the eyes of the loved ones that I had left. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Esme. They were all I had but I could feel Alice slipping away into depression and Edward into guilt. It was obvious on their faces, some things you don't need to be an empath to feel.

I turned to Esme and her expression mirrored mine, I think its time to sort things out. I cleared my throat and began talking when everyone was looking at me.

"Right we need to sort this out. Now" They all just blinked at me until Esme moved to my side.

"I agree with you" She smiled at me "Our family is falling apart and no matter what it takes we have to get Jasper and Bella back." I smiled back warmly and continued.

"Our family has seen so much and we can't turn back now. We have fought on each other's side. We have fought BY each other's side but never before have we been separated like this. People make mistakes, everyone does and today Edward's mistake tore us apart. Maybe it wasn't a mistake, maybe it was God's way of bring Jasper and Bella together." I grimaced at knowing that none of them would believe it was Gods doing. "But whatever the reason we need Jasper and Bella back. Both of them are part of our family and both of them belong here, with us. They are part of our family now. Both of them"

I glare right into Alice's eyes as I add that last part and she seems to get the picture. No matter how much she hates Bella or wants Jasper back as her mate, she has to accept that they are in love now and she shouldn't try to change that. I just hope that she can help bring them back.

I turn to Edward and see his downcast expression. 'It's not your fault son' I think to him 'you were only trying to do the right thing' he shakes his head slowly and I feel my frozen heart crack a bit. I want to help him, I really do. I guess maybe it will take some time for him to see clearly again.

Emmett smiles slightly and says "yeah sure I'm in. it's just not the same without Jasper throwing strategies at basic games and Bella knocking things over." He walks over to my side and Esme beams at him. One down three to go.

Rosalie looks torn between going to join her mate or staying on the anti-Bella side. She thought it over, realizing that her main reason to hate Bella had been taken away, and soon comes to join us, walking into Emmett's cheerful embrace.

Edward and Alice stand there awkwardly, considering their options. I understand their reasons to want to keep Bella and Jasper away but they have to realise that our family is of 8 vampires not just the two of them.

I look to Edward's face and see that it goes deeper then that. He feels too guilty to keep them away. But doesn't want to face their minds when they return. I realise that I need to reassure him and suddenly I just know what to say.

"Edward I understand that you must be feeling guilt right now, and that you don't want to have to face that conversation when they come back but they DO belong here and we can't let them forget that. We are the Cullens. We are strong. We are unified. We are more then a family, we are a coven of vampires bound together by our choices and our decisions, not by blood or venom. We care about each and every member of our coven the same." Edward didn't seem convinced so i added mentally: _Even the ones who may choose not to live with us for a while_

He nodded and said, "I guess you are right but… no never mind, yeah I will help you look for them." He walked over solemnly and accepted a small hug from Esme. Now only Alice was left.

I turned to her and she shook her head. "No Carlisle, I can't help you, not after they betrayed me. You can't force me too help you do anything"

I looked at her and I realized what was coming. This will break Esme's heart but it has to be for the best. "Alice, of course we aren't forcing you to do anything. You may leave at any time if that is what you desire."

She nodded at me whispered "Thank you" and ran full speed out of the door, leaving only the sound of the open air behind her. I guess now is when the search begins.

* * *

Jasper's POV

It had been 4 hours since we arrived at Peter and Charlotte's home. They were very welcoming but I could tell something was still upsetting Bella. I walked over to where she sat in the other corner of the room and noticed she was reading. She turned and looked at me with those beautiful ruby eyes and I suddenly felt lost for words.

"Oh… uh… hi!" I stammered, trying to remember why I was here "oh yeah… would you like to come for a walk with me?" She smiled slightly and a beauty that I never saw before shone through her.

"Yes Jasper, that would be lovely." She replied as she took my hand and we began walking out of the door. We walked for half an hour before I gained the courage to ask why she was confused earlier.

"Oh you noticed that…" she trailed off looking far into the distance then back at me. "I was just wondering about what you said earlier, about me showing you the way out from the Cullens? What did you mean, I thought you liked the Cullens, I mean you seemed happy, and they seemed like such lovely people…" Oh that. Well at least it is just that. Here we go one unnecessary deep breath…

"Well Bella the Cullens are nice people, they truly are. I just always felt like I HAD to be there, that I couldn't leave. I felt like they were keeping me there more out of protection, not love, and they always were so wary of me when something annoyed me in the tinniest way, and…"

Bella interrupted me with a large smile on her face "Oh Jasper, don't be silly. I'm sure they all love you, and that they are just wary because you have had too much experience with war. They all love you and miss you. I can feel it!" she grinned widely and I hugged her, unable not to with all of the waves of happiness surrounding me but there was that piece of me that, although I wanted to, I just couldn't believe her. I really hope she is right about all this…

* * *

 **A/N: So there it was, did you like it? Do you think you could say some way to help me improve some of the future chapters? Do you feel really, really strongly about one of the characters being an idiot or being amazing? leave a review. Oh and, don't like the current POVs? want to see (insert character name here)'s POV instead? then vote for that person on my poll!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Solarkittycat**


	8. Nothing Left

**A/N: hi guys! I have another chapter for you! Anyways I recently re-read my other chapters and I found multiple grammar errors (AND THE FACT THAT VAMPIRES CAN'T CRY!) that i will be fixing soon. But for now enjoy chapter 8 as we see Edward getting annoyed and Bella doubting herself (again)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Nothing left**

 **Edward POV**

Our plans formed as the sky darkened above us and the sound of cars on the roads around our house grew quieter. The mood darkened without jasper here to brighten it and the darkness the came before Bella was reappearing as we realised they might never come back. That is my family were feeling the pain of losing Bella and Jasper, I however was not since I never really grew close to the girl, I was more focused on keeping her away from Jasper.

I searched the minds of those around me but found very little that I could relate to. Rosalie was regretting never spending much time with Bella and Emmett was trying to think of something that he could say to lighten the mood. Carlisle and Esme's minds were the most painful to read. Carlisle's mind was filled with a million different ways that he could try to convince them to come back and Esme was only thinking of one sentence _I hope they are OK._

I wanted to run and hide from this pain that surrounded me. I wanted to sit in a corner and try to drown out the mental voices of pain and loss that surrounded me. I wanted to run and forget the pain that I caused my family, to pretend it never happened. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I couldn't run and hide from what I caused; I couldn't make the suffering worse. I had to stay here and try to lessen the pain I couldn't feel.

We had been sat up here for hours last night thinking of ways to try and find Bella and Jasper. We had talked all night until we ran out of ideas and the silence returned and sadness swept over my family like a black fog, hiding any light that we had left. No one had moved in the last 17 hours and I was just about to say something when Carlisle stood up stood up, announcing that he and Esme were going to go hunting. They left swiftly leaving only Rosalie, Emmett and I in the room. We stayed there, sat in silence before Emmett finally realised something I had known all along.

 _This is your fault, you know. You were the one that brought Bella to this family; you were the one who tried to hide the truth from us all. None of this would have happened if you didn't try to interfere with other people's lives_

"I know"

 _Then why aren't you doing anything about it?_

" I don't know Emmett!" anger rose within me as I spoke "Maybe because there is nothing I can do about it! It happened and I can't undo my actions! I don't know why you even liked the girl anyway!"

I ran out of the room after I said that, unwilling to have my head pulled off of my shoulders. I was going to run to my room but I changed my mind. Why was I still at this house anyway? It's clear that no one wanted me here.  
With that thought I ran out of the house, out of the town and out of the state. There was nothing left for me there anyway.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I was enjoying life with peter and Charlotte. It turned out that I had a lot in common with Charlotte as she too hated Alice and her need for need to make sure everyone was dressed in 'perfect' outfits. We spent a long time gossiping and sharing stories from our pasts before finally Charlotte asked a question I didn't know the answer to.

"So what are you two going to do about the Cullens? I mean of course you and Alice don't exactly get along but didn't you like the rest of them?" her question made me think back to the times I stayed over at the Cullen home. I remember them all being so welcoming, except Rosalie of course. But then I also remember Rosalie's hostility, Emmett teasing me, Alice forcing me to go shopping with her, Carlisle's seemingly fake smile and Esme's over exaggerated love. As for Edward… everything I thought about him was a lie.

I blinked as I realised that the Cullens were never my family at all. I felt Jasper's arm wrap around me as I sunk lower into the sofa. The negative emotions that I hardly even realised I was feeling slowly started fading until one thought struck my mind. 'Jasper is all I have' without him I have no place in this crazy world. My emotions dropped so low that Jasper paused to look at me. "What is it Bella?"

My heart sunk as I realized that he wouldn't understand. He had never trusted the Cullens in the first place so he would never know what it was like to lose them. I sadly shook my head at him at let him cheer me up. I basked in the happiness and security that he sent me and I knew right then that there would be nowhere safer than in his arms. Or should I say I thought I knew. Little did i know that over the next few weeks my life would get turned upside down and everything I had come to trust would be changing.

* * *

 **A/N: so what did you think? Of course Bella isn't exactly known for her brilliant judgment so if anyone out there was hoping for a Cullen hating story you are free to leave now.**

 **Also I have planned how this story will end and how the parallel story from Alice POV will work and i intended to post more chapters over the weekend.**

 **Any guesses for what you think the main climax will be? Leave your guesses as a review and tell me what you think.**

 **And don't forget the poll on my profile for whose POV u want to see more of!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Solarkittycat**


	9. Bring it on

**A/N: Oh Look! A wild new chapter appeared! Use PokeBall!**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON)**

 **Hi guys! i wrote a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Bring it on.**

 **Jasper POV**

It started three days after we arrived at Peter and Charlotte's house. We were all out hunting for animals, since I had convinced Peter and Charlotte to give the diet a go, when I heard Charlotte scream. We all ran over to find her trying to fend off a group of seven newborns. We killed the first six of them with ease but the final one was harder to catch. He had fled to the top of a mountain and we all thought he would get away before one sentence left his mouth.

"Maria is coming for you." I stayed frozen in the ground as he spoke. Bella saw my reaction and rushed to kill him along with peter while Charlotte stayed, her reaction similar to my own.

After the final newborn had been dealt with we put all of the body parts on a fire and watched them burn through the night. No one said a word as the fire burned, we all just sat and watched, our minds a jumbled mess of worry and plans for revenge.

I sat and took in the emotions of those around me. I felt the worry coming off of Charlotte, the blunt determination coming off of Peter, with a spark of anger and annoyance every now and then, and to my surprise the complete outrage coming off of Bella.

These same emotions went on for hours before I finally broke the silence. "What is it Bella?" I asked, wishing more than anything else that I had Edward's gift. It took me a while to remember that even if I had it I wouldn't be able to read her mind anyway. My thoughts were interrupted as she sighed and her anger lessened a bit.

"I'm just angry at Maria." she moaned, her anger rising and joining my own at the mention or Maria's name. "She has put you through so much and she still is trying to hurt you." She shook her head and let her anger rise as she added one more sentence. "I don't see why she should be allowed to live!"

I smiled at her comment. Of course she was angry with Maria trying to hurt me, I mean it is Bella that we are talking about, she would be angry if a fly tried to hurt me.

"Bella calm down, it's OK, I'm OK" I couldn't help the constant smile in my voice as I spoke. I regretted it immediately though as the outrage that she had been building up inside her exploded.

"But it's not OK!" she yelled, causing Peter and Charlotte to abandon their current conversation in favor of watching us, ready to intervene at any time, if needed. "Maria is trying to hunt you down and you are saying it's OK!" Bella opened her mouth to say more but decided against it as her anger decreased, completely free of my talent. "I'm sorry," she murmured, loud enough for me to hear. "You should have stopped me."

I shook my head at her "No Bella, you needed to let that anger out. You are still a newborn so your emotions will still be extreme. I understand, don't worry."

She gave me a small smile before grabbing my hand as we began to walk back to the house. Peter and Charlotte exchanged a worried glance before following us.

* * *

That night Bella and I were quietly sitting downstairs reading when there was a knock at the door. I sniffed the air as Charlotte went to answer it. "Be careful, it's a vampire" I warned. She had hardly even gotten to the door when a small object came flying through the window. I turned to see a small fire starting at the bottom of the staircase. "Charlotte watch out!" I yelled, knowing it could be too late.

And it was too late, I saw the fire surrounding her, leaving the only way out as the door. She opened the door to find 4 bloodthirsty vampires waiting for her. I felt the panic well up inside her and I knew I had to do something, and fast. I turned to Bella a gestured for her to stay put.

I jumped through the wall and looked towards the newborns to see Peter pulling the head off of one of them, it seemed he had had the same idea as me and was already fighting for his mate's life. I joined in and quickly pushed one of the newborns aside to let Charlotte escape.

The three of us finished off the newborns in no time and I was about to throw them onto the fire when a note slipped out of one of their pockets.

' _Hunt them down and kill them, the one who kills them will have any territory they wish as a reward. The traitors must die if we want to live. Bring me their heads on a plate._

 _~A'_

It didn't take me long to guess who A was. It seems that we were on Alice's hit list. Well I have a message to send back to her. _Bring it on. I'm prepared and I'm waiting. Just back off my mate._

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think guys? That escalated fast didn't it? I quite liked this chapter and it was really fun to write so I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as i had writing it. There is a poll on my profile for who's POV do you want to see more of but i might abandon that and just do Bella and jasper unless i get any requests to do a specific POV.  
Other then that not much going on at the moment. Leave a review if you liked this chapter or if something needs to be fixed like how VAMPIRES CAN'T CRY (chapter 4 or so) or if i have changed tense half way through (chapter 2). but this chapter seems OK to me. What did you think?  
**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~Solarkittycat**


	10. When Hell freezes Over

**A/N: Hey guys! Apparently you all really liked last chapter and since I got multiple nice reviews and requests for more I decided to make this one extra long. Enjoy it guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: When Hell Freezes Over**

 **Jasper POV**

I told the others about my plan and for a minute they were all confused.

"Why Jasper," Bella asked as worry started to join her confusion. "We know Maria sent the first attack so why would Alice send one at the same time? To weaken us? Wouldn't it make more sense for her to work with…? Oh."

Bella realised what was going on at the same time that I did "Oh" was all that I could say. I felt the increased dread coming off of my mate and the confusion coming off of Peter and Charlotte. I turned to them and explained.

"Bella's theory is that Alice has teamed up with Maria and they are both working to kill us." They gasped but Peter shook his head, an aura of doubt surrounding his body.

"That doesn't make sense," He complained "I thought Alice wanted you back, and Maria would see killing us as a waste of talent." He paused for a moment and I knew he was thinking along the same lines as me. I knew he was thinking about how maybe we weren't the ones that Alice referred to as traitors. We were far too valuable. Peter and I glanced at our mates. It was that exact second when I realised whom Alice of all people would refer to as a traitor. From her emotions before we had left I could tell that she still loved me…

But she _hated_ Bella.

I also knew that Maria would do anything to get Peter and I back. Anything. I didn't put it beyond Maria to go to the extremes to get us back. I didn't put it beyond her to want to cause us the same pain the made her start her part in these wars anyway, just to get us on her side. I knew I would never put it beyond her to kill my mate.

I felt the confusion that was radiating off of Charlotte and Bella come to stop as suddenly it clicked in their minds. Bella gasped in shock as she started to understand.

"No…She wouldn't…Would she?" I growled as my anger rose. Yes, yes she would and I knew it. Bella took my growl as a yes and dashed into my arms. We sat there for a minute, comforted by our closeness and supported by our embrace.

I turned slightly to see peter and charlotte gazing at each other with pure love shinning in their eyes. They never showed much deep emotion, those two, but that didn't mean they were any less in love than Bella and I, it just meant that they were connected. They knew each other inside out and it seemed sometimes Charlotte could read Peter's mind more than Edward ever could. Peter was also great at knowing what was on Charlotte's mind but I accredited that more to his gift then their deep love. Looking back maybe I was wrong, they _were_ the sort of people that didn't need words of actions to show how they felt about each other, they just knew. They may not of looked like it from the outside but they were one of the closest couples that I had ever met. Yes, _one_ of the closest couples. I turned back to Bella and I knew in that moment that I would never let anything hurt her.

"We are going to have to relocate." Charlotte whispered seeming to be talking only to Peter but she knew that we all heard. Bella seemed upset at the idea but not nearly as opposed to the idea as I was. I hated the idea. I didn't want to run I wanted to fight, I didn't want to retreat I wanted to charge head on, not stopping until the enemy was defeated. I had the scars to prove that I was a warrior, I had the skills to prove that I was not to be messed with and I had the talent to show that I understood how people worked. In fact there was only one thing that stood in my way. I was alone. Well not completely alone, I had Bella and Charlotte and Peter but it wasn't enough. Maria would have hundreds, thousands even, and I knew I couldn't destroy that many on my own.

And yet I still wanted to fight. I knew that Bella wouldn't be so angry, and that Charlotte would never want to risk her mate's safety but I was up for it, and I knew Peter would be too. All I needed was a plan.

Peter's emotions changed as a thought crossed his mind and satisfaction seemed to dance around him. He turned to Bella before speaking. "Why don't you two girls go and have a look for properties that we could move into while Jasper and I go hunting?" we all nodded and Peter and I quickly left towards the forest.

"So what is the plan?" he asked as soon as we were out of hearing range of our mates. Ah so _that's_ why he wanted to go hunting with me! I knew he wouldn't normally choose me over his mate so I knew there had to be a reason.

"I don't have a plan at the moment." I told him, my mind furiously working as I spoke "But I am working on it. Have you got any ideas?" I knew from the disappointment that surrounded him when I told him that I didn't have a plan that he wouldn't have one either.

"No I haven't but… Oh!" his eyes seemed to wander as his calm but slightly disappointed emotions changed to worry, curiosity and… was that excitement?

"Peter," I urged "What is it?" he turned to me, his eyes still distant. I knew from the look on his face that this was something bad. The last time he had acted like this was when we were about to be surprise attacked by a group of newborns exactly 74 years ago.

He started to talk and his flat tone surprised me. _"Something is about to happen… something bad…it involves you Jasper… I don't know what it is, but if you want to be safe… run."_ I took his warning seriously and I ran. I ran and ran. I ran even though I heard him yell "wrong direction" from behind me. All I knew was that I needed to get as far away from Bella as possible in order to increase her chances of survival.

I felt their emotions before I saw them. I could tell that it was a newborn from the wild, extremity of the feelings. I turned to run in a different direction, not backwards but to the left a bit. I felt even more emotions in that direction though so I spun around and tried another route but that was blocked as well.

It wasn't long before I realised that I was surrounded. It wasn't long after that either when I saw the figures emerge from the shadows. It wasn't any more than a millisecond after that when I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hello Jasper, did you miss me?" she asked, her sing song voice dancing across the air. "Would you like to escort me back to your home? I want to apologise to Bella for attacking her on the day she woke up." Her voice was thoroughly innocent but her emotions were filled with hate. I growled, unable to think of a reply that was as innocent seeming as her tone was but also that could get my point across. Just after I made the decision to forget about being polite, she interrupted me, her eyes twinkling as they always did after a vision.

"Oh Jasper, don't you see? Hell already has frozen over, that's exactly why I am here."

I wanted to attack her but I was outnumbered. I wanted to run to protect Bella but there was no escape. Then it dawned on me.

I was trapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... so much tension. I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and feel free to review if you have any suggestions for future chapters.  
Also I just wanted to let you guys know that I have planned which people will die by the end of this FanFiction and... let's just say it won't be the happiest ending that I have ever written...  
As well as that the Cullens will be popping up again in this story and they will have a pretty major role. Loom forward to it... or don't, it's up to you.  
Oh and by the way I have decided that most of the rest of the story will be in either Bella or Jasper's POV but I will use some other POVs for tension at various chapters.  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Solarkittycat**


	11. When hope seemed lost

**A/N: So today is special because two special things are happening.**

 **1\. It is the 8 month anniversary of this story and seriously 110 followers?! Thanks, guys! So because of that I decided not to kill Jasper in this chapter ;) (I'm kidding... probably)**

 **2\. it is also my friend's birthday (I am talking about ItsALlamaParty by the way, she has no stories but if you ever see a story written by her go read it because I promise it will be amazing!) so yeah, Happy Birthday!**

 **So yes, today is a good day and no one is allowed to be sad. Enjoy this depressing chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: When hope seemed lost**

 **Jasper POV**

My hope was gone. The walk back towards the house was going slowly, agonisingly slowly, and I knew I could never make a plan to escape because she was watching my future so closely she would know even if I was going look to the side, let alone try to get away. My mind stumbled and fell and tripped over thoughts as one name crossed my mind.

Bella. What would happen to her? How long would she live? I had no idea and the thought terrified me. My almost tranquil feeling of hopelessness disappeared and a new sense of panic rushed over me. My mind went frantic as I learnt that I couldn't accept my fate and Bella's impending death for much longer because I realised something that I had somehow forgotten. I cared about her.

It was then that I realised that Alice had no idea where the house was and we were still quite far away. Peter would have run back to warn the others. Maybe, just maybe I could give them time to escape.

"That won't work." The light hearted voice rang out from behind me. "We sent scouts ahead and they have located the house, you are coming with us whether you like it or not and your death is not an option."

Well, that was it then. No hope. No, there had to be a way. Surely, there was a way. I thought back to all other times that I had lost hope and how I had solved it.

…

Did I ever solve it? Thinking back, I guess I had just accepted it. Yes, I always accepted it and somehow things always seemed to turn out how I had wanted it to. No, not wanted, needed. I never really wanted happiness, I guess it just came anyway. I had seemed so lost in sadness that whatever brief happiness was shown to me seemed wonderful. I suppose I never loved Alice, but I was so deep in hopelessness that, the light that she showed me, even though it seemed like an illusion, was so amazing that it blinded me. She was the solution to the problem that I never thought that I had, but she was temporary.

Then I had found Bella and she showed me that the light I had been living in was dim. Her light was amazing, and, this time, I knew it was real because she wasn't trying to be my light, she wasn't trying to show me the way out of anything, she made no promises of future hope, she just appeared and was herself. And yet, somehow, that was exactly what I needed.

But that light was gone. Well not gone, but fading. My heavy footsteps against the ground fought to bring me back to reality but my mind was too deep in these thoughts that I didn't want to have to think. I didn't want to be made to cope without Bella. I didn't want to be compelled to view the surroundings that I walked past, knowing that, with each step I took, I was getting closer to the fate that I didn't want to have to acknowledge the possibility of, let alone live with. So, because of this, I stayed thinking instead of dealing with, reminiscing instead of recovering and frowning instead of finding a solution. There would come a time, in the very near future, where I would have to deal with, recover and find a solution to this problem, but not yet, I just needed to walk for a little while first.

You see, life had a tendency to take away everything we think is perfect. My human life, for example, I loved it, it was going perfectly for me, then it got taken away. Then, Maria, I thought I loved her, but I didn't, reality hit me in the face hard when I came to that realisation, but I suppose that was for the best. The Cullen family, I never liked them, but I could have. If I had met them under different circumstances then I might have enjoyed being around them and the pressure may not have felt so heavy. Then there is Alice. I really did think that I loved her, but then Bella came along. Don't get me wrong, I am very glad she did, but maybe I would have been happier living in the lie.

Now I'm losing Bella. Not yet, though, the light may be fading but it isn't gone yet. But on the other hand, it is fading and I have no idea how to stop it and make it brighter again. I have no idea how to save Bella. Maybe I should just close my eyes, and let them get used to the darkness that will still be surrounding me.

Suddenly a high pitch laugh rose from behind me and I felt waves of humour radiating from the source. I span round and say Alice's smiling face staring back at me.

"What's so funny?" I growled, crouching down into an attack position in an attempt to show that I was not in the mood for her immature jokes. Her answering glance of almost sympathy almost made my undead heart start beating again, just so it could stop out of fear. _almost_ sympathy almost made my undead heart start beating again, just so it could stop out of fear.

"Your friends," she said, pausing for dramatic effect as my worry grew. "They are so hopelessly dead." That did it. I leapt forward to attack her, not caring if it would mean that I died afterwards. I closed my eyes as I flew into the air since I smugly knew I would not need sight to wipe that ugly smile off of her face. It wasn't long, though, until I realised that I had been in the air for too long… and that someone else was holding me in the air. I should have fallen by now. Startled, I opened my eyes to see six very fast and very strong looking vampires standing in front of me, the middle one had been holding me up and dropped me as soon as I looked upon his face.

"Continue walking," Alice commanded from behind the row of vampires that stood in my way. Her tone reminded me of when she used to demand that I went shopping with her, and I had had enough of it.

"No," I snapped, crossing my arms in disagreement. "I won't," The shock that covered the surrounding newborn's faces was almost funny, many of them stood there simply gaping at me. "I would rather you killed me."

"Ok then," Alice replied, filling me with happiness since it really was about time I died. "How about this," Oh. No. This wasn't going to be good. "Either we kill you here and Bella dies twice as slowly and painfully _or_ you keep walking and Bella dies quickly and painlessly."

I had no reply to that. I couldn't believe that she would say such a thing. Never one to admit defeat verbally I turned around, sending waves of disgust at her while I did so, and I kept on walking. "That's good." Said Alice "We are almost there anyway."

I froze as the house came into view but, realising that it was pointless, I started walking again after a couple of seconds. I soon realised that this was not the time to be scared for Bella's life, neither was it the time to feel pain and loss in advance and it wasn't the time to have regrets either. It was the time to fight for freedom and happiness and for what I loved. I quickly scanned the area for feelings of guilt so I knew whom to spare when I finally won the battle. Not one vampire was feeling guilty _but_ there were three feeling… prepared? Angry? Alert? And the feelings were coming from the house. Peter? Charlotte? Bella? I ran as fast as I could and even jumped through a window to get to the source of the emotions.

Inside I saw Peter, Charlotte and Bella in battle stances, each with their own devious little smile on their face.

"Come on, Jasper!" Peter called, beckoning me over. "We're ready when you are."

I supposed that the light wasn't gone yet. We could still fight for it and maybe even win. My hope wasn't gone, it was never gone, and as long as Bella was alive there was something to fight for. I should never have wanted to die to buy them time back on the walk over to here. I should have wanted to live, to fight and protect and make sure that Bella never got hurt, even if it seemed inevitable. The light was flickering but it was still here. I had surrounded myself in darkness when it seemed hopeless and I pushed the light away but if there was a chance to keep that light going then I would give that chance my all. We were going to sort this out and we would win.

I hoped so anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the metaphors. If you did not understand them then basically light=happiness and dark=sadness. I should probably update my other story now...**

 **On the topic of other stories, if you guys are also interested in** Percy Jackson and the Olympians **then you should check out Anisah295 and her story 'the boy who ran'**

 **Ok advertising is done. Have a good day!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Solarkittycat**


End file.
